Tears of the Eclipse
by allie-kat1
Summary: Two new girls appaers at Orange Star High. As Trunks and Goten face one weird year, a darkness is awakened. Soon they face a challenge they never thought to face. Trunks/Hotaru Goten/Serene
1. Bootiful Friendship

allie_cat: hiya, I'm the disclaimer for today. I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon! I'm new at this, so here I go!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tears of the Eclipse

She cried as she watched the hatch close on the sleeping form inside the capsule. 

"She'll be safe and happy there, I'm sure, my queen, she'll be back and she'll remember everything, too." Said a handsome young man, the Moon King.

The Moon Queen nodded in agreement, but she still wasn't comforted. The Queen turned her head, her _dark_ pink hair in heart odangos two streamers to each odango, swirled as the cold breeze caught at them. She, then, faced another young girl, about a year older than the one in the dimension capsule, the girl had short black hair, slim, and really pale; with her, was a cat she was all white, with black left feet, and a black patch around her right eye, her remaining feet were gray and her left ear was gray, too. 

"I know you'll take care her, but remember to take care of yourselves, too," started the queen, "She'll start to remember with dreams that she'll forget by morning, then flashes hours long, but in reality only seconds, as the first dreams come, train her as Sailor New Moon, teach her some self-defense, too, just in case. You must not tell her about her past, she must remember on her own!!!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Hotaru and Athena. Then, they, too, got in a capsule. The queen shed silent tears as she watched her daughter, Serene, fly into oblivion. A hand found its way onto her shoulder and she turned around to face her sister, Rini. She, too, was crying, her light pink hair in triangle odangos, the first daughter of the most powerful Sailor Moon, founder of the Crystal Tokyo, smiled gently at her sister. "Mother, would never have wanted you to cry, you must face every hardship with a smile, `specially if it will save people's lives." 

"Rini, you know Mother never took her own advice, she just gave it. Even when she lived as Serena, the klutz of the school." 

"Well, you have to admit she gave some good advice, and she did follow that bit of advice, _all_ the time." 

Usagi just smiled. {I'm calling the Serene's mom Usagi cuz I don't know her real one}

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hurry up, Serene, school will be over before we even get there!" yelled Hotaru, through the bathroom door.

"Hey, you try wash your hair when it's as long as you are tall, then drying it, brushing it, and then put it up in odangos, and see how long it takes you!" Serene yelled, hotly.

"See your point, ok then hurry please!!!!" Begged Hotaru.

"Okay, I'm done." Said Serene stepping out right then.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's GO!" 

"Don't forget your backpacks and lunch, you don't want to starve on the first day of school, now do you?" asked Athena in a 'Luna' voice.

"Thanks, Athena, see ya after school, kitty." Answered Serene

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Class, calm down, I'm going to do role which consists of two new students, Tskino Serene, and Tomoe Hotaru, please step up." They stepped up and bowed, "Now please si- Goten, Trunks, what are you doing?!" 

"N-N-Nothing, Miss." Trunks said trying not to laugh at Goten, who had been making fun of a girl who wouldn't leave them alone.

"Really, well then what are this girls' names then?"

"Leprechaun and elf?" whispered Goten to Trunks, after studying them a bit.

"S-Serene an- (snicker) and Hotaru." Trunks managed to blurt out.

"Well at least one of you was able to answer, well girls I found you a seat, go take the empty seats next to the boys." The girls walked up to the seats that were on the last row and sat down, unfortunately, not next to each other. Serene sat by gotten in the farthest corner and Hotaru sat next to Trunks on the other side. 

"Since this is homeroom and I've just finished calling role you may speak to friends `till 1st period."

" Hi we're sitting next to each other so we might as well know each other, too. We already know each others name so let's just talk a bit." Said Goten, happily.

"I'm 19, I like science and math, and I'm in every dull class in existence, how about you?" replied Hotaru

"I'm 19, too, my mom owns Capsule Corps. I'm pretty sure you know about Bulma Briefs." Answered Trunks, Serene snickered. "What?"

"Your name is Trunks Briefs?" 

"Yea." 

Hotaru snickered, too. "I'm sorry about being so rude, but did you know you're name after men's underwear?" Asked Serene. Trunks blushed a bright red, "It's easier to remember?" he supplied embarrassed, the other three burst out laughing.  It was the beginning of a _bootiful _friendship.

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Plz r+r. Sorry about all the confusion, plz forgive!

Luve allie_kat 


	2. Goku Jr.

  allie_kat: Hiya, I don't own DBZ or SM {though I wish I did}. I hope you like my revised version

                                                            * * *

Human development class:

Ok, class, the movie is now over. Since you now (re) understand 'the birds and the bees', we will be doing an interesting, but common used, assignment. I'm going to assign couples who will raise a baby over the weekend. Since today is Thursday, I'm giving myself time to assign your partners. Have a nice day!" said Miss. Kino as the bell rang.

All kids grumbled as they picked up their bags to go to their next class. 

"Can you believe it?! This school actually has the imagination enough to let their students do that assignment? I'm surprised, after all those gangs, rapes, and half the students dropping out cuz they were 'expecting', you'd think they'd be afraid of this kind of thing." Said Hotaru

"Well not al of us intend to get pregnant and that's probably what half the teachers said, too. All the teachers love this assignment cuz most of them are women and consider themselves as matchmakers. Who _do _you want to be your partner, Hotaru?" asked Serene

"Ummm, no one especially…" answered Hotaru, half glancing at the *very* pissed off Trunks, who was considering blasting his locker to the next dimension, when the damn lock stuck- again. Serene smiled knowing her friend had a huge crush on Fruit-of-the-Looms, Trunks Briefs. Goten turned around, after convincing a disappointed looking Trunks not to blast his locker. "What about you, Serene?" he asked

She, then, became interesting in trying to find her math book, said " Oh, no one really, as long as it's not Brandon, anyway." She answered feeling the urge to blush, she then thanked Kami for making so she didn't know how. Ever since she was little she always wanted to be able to blush. She could just barely remember her mother blushing and she looked so beautiful with flushed cheeks that Serene had always thought that she if could blush she, too would turn beautiful. A corny childhood fantasy, but she wished it all the same, though, now, she was glad she couldn't blush, if she had blushed she was pretty sure Trunks would notice and tell Goten that she probably had a crush on him (which she did). "Well come on Goten we'll be late for P.E. if we don't hurry." She grabbed his hand dragged him down the hall to the gym.

Friday***

   "Ok, class, now's the time for partners. Look at the blackboard please." On the board was every boys' names, arrange in alphabetical order, by their first names. On the other side of their names was a piece, put there, undoubtedly, to cover each girls' name to give each person, girl or boy, a suspenseful cliffhanger. Slowing Miss Kino pulled down the pieces of paper. Finally, she got to Goten's name, Serene held her breath, **Serene **was writ there beside Goten. **** YES!!!! she thought, out loud she said, "Goten I'm so happy, now that we're married we can have lots of fun together!" she said, giggling. Goten blushed and remained speechless. Trunks and Hotaru laughed as Serene blubbered on about honeymoons and houses, and Goten steadily got redder. They continued to laugh all the way to Trunks' name where Miss Kino pulled down the piece of paper revealing Hotaru's name. Goten and Serene burst out laughing as the other two abruptly stopped and blushed from their foreheads to the necks of their shirts. 

After every body was paired, besides two girls who decided to help one another instead of doing it alone, miss Kino called out the pairs by boy last names to come and get their babies. "Mr. And Mrs. Son come and pick up the new member of your family." Miss Kino called. 

"Goten," said Serene as they sat back down with their new 'son', " I don't think we were ready for such a big step. We really should've talked a bit more." Goten blushed a tomato red. Hotaru and trunks laughed so hard Hotaru fell out of her seat and Trunks was finding it hard to breathe. 

~ ~ ~

"Well, what will we name him?" she asked Goten after school.

"Uh, I don't know." 

"Hmmmm, what's your dad's name?"

"Goku." 

"Good, then, we'll name him Goku," She said, pleasantly, " Now let's go to your house and so I can meet my new parent-in-laws. Where do you live?"

" Um, let's just go to your house and meet your parents, instead." He said, thinking of how far he lived, and about how his mom would react if Serene started calling her mother-in-law.

"I don't have parents, Hotaru and I live by ourselves, with Athena, of course." She answered, quietly. He noticed her blue eyes were now gray.

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" asked Goten, knowing how it feels to lose a parent, but to lose both must've been awful. 

"I don't know Hotaru won't tell me, and neither will Athena. I must've lost my memory when they died." 

"Oh, well then, if you promise not to freak out I'll bring you to my house." He answered.

"Why would I freak-" "**COME TO ME, FLYING NIMBUS!!!**" "-o-out. What is that?!" she yelled, jumping up to it, curiously. Her eyes back to a sapphire blue. 

" It's a nimbus cloud you ride on it," he said, she, then started to jump on, " Wait, only those of a-a pure heart can ride it?" he faltered as she jumped on and didn't fall through it. 

"I guess I'm special," She replied, " Now had up Goku, let's go!" Soon they were flying through the air, Serene giggling and Goten holding Goku (the REAL Goku: I'm confused. kat: watever, just go train or something.) 

"Wow this is great!" she said, grabbing onto his waist as he looped. All of a sudden, they heard a strange sound. They both looked down (Serene had to look around him first).

"Is that Goku?" they asked at the same time. The doll's eyes had closed and its mouth was wide open, laughing. "Wow, it's laughing, how cool!" Serene said in amazement, she let go of Goten's waist to look closer at the baby. She then tripped over herself, falling off the cloud. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, -Hey this kind of fun to bad I haven't got a parachute! –she thought, calmly, considering the situation. 

"Serene! Damn it!" said Goten; using a word his mom would've killed him if she heard him use it. He put down the laughing doll, and jumped off the side, he flew down and grabbed her. 

"Wow, thanks Goten." She said, laughing. He looked down at her amazement, she didn't even _look_ afraid. Her eyes were a bright green of excitement. " Ya know that was kind o-o-of f-f-f-fun." She stuttered seeing the nimbus behind Goten, she looked down, "EEEEk! We're flying, no you're flying! EEEk!" She threw her arms around his neck afraid to let go. The next thing Goten knew, a gorgeous girl with brown blonde hair, three freckles and eyes that seemed to be blue one second, green another, and gray the other, had her face buried in his shirt afraid to fall.

"Hey, you've got muscles! Do you think you can help me out and tell me your secret? Athena says I need to start training martial arts or something." She asked, into his shirt.

"Ahh, sure first you gotta let go!" 

"What not until were on solid ground." She said not noticing he had just landed.

"You are on solid ground, dear now please let go of my son." Said a motherly voice.

Serene looked down and realizing she was, indeed, on the ground, let go of Goten and walked over to Chi-Chi. "Hello dear mother of mine how do you do?" Goten blushed a bright red.

"What do you mean I'm not your mother?" said Chi-Chi, a little worried.

"Well now you are! Didn't you know me and Goten got married? And wouldn't ya know it, meet Goku, your grandson. Oh dear, I think I should've told her a little differently, don't you think?" she said looking down at the unconscious Chi-Chi. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sorry if it's too long! But it's mainly just the paragraphs. Plz Review. Arigato (sp)? ;p


	3. Mimi and Dreams

allie_kat: I'm now introducing….. Goten! Um, hum. Now introducing… Goten! Goten!!

-_-* GOTEN!!! 

Serene: We can't find him!

a_k: -_-***** okaaay…I don't own Dbz/Sm! And all italics are dreams and flashes of memory. 

Tears of the Eclipse

Mimi and Dreams

Hallway in O.S. High*

So, how did you and Goten do with your baby?" Asked Hotaru

"Oh we had so much fun. Though, Chichi took it a little _too _seriously." Replied Serene, "Our baby even laughed!"

"Well, Trunks and me had fun, too, but there was a problem in the beginning, when the baby wouldn't stop crying and Trunks almost blew off her head!" 

"Trunks seems to like the idea of blowing things up…." Said Serene, looking over at Trunks and Goten who were, _again,_ arguing about blowing up lockers, "Damn locker," muttered Trunks, glaring at the subject.

The girls started laughing when a young girl with blue-purple hair, and cerulean blue eyes behind round glasses, comes up behind them, " Excuse me, excuse me," she said, standing behind Goten, the boys were a little busy and didn't notice, "Excuse me!" she said, a little louder. 

"Trunks! Someone's talking to you!" yelled Hotaru, "Turn around you baka," she said, irritated when he didn't see the girl.

"Oh, what do you want?" 

"Your friend is in front of my locker."

"Goten move!" yelled Serene as Goten totally zoned out, " Oh sorry, I thought…. Oh never mind."

The girl walked past and started unloading her pack. "My name is Mimi Kyonshi, I'm new here. May I ask your names?" she asked, "I'm Serene Tskino, this is Hotaru Tomoe, Fruit-of the- Looms, and the dunderhead is Goten Son." 

"Excuse me, but did you say Fruit-of-the-Looms?" 

"Yep, his name _is_ Trunks Briefs, it's only appropriate, I did think about calling him Hanes His Way, but Fruit-of-the-Looms stuck." Mimi giggled, and followed the others to their homeroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After school everyone went off their separate ways, Mimi had all ready made a big impact when she kicked open Trunks' locker, if he did that it'd be as bad as blasting it, and everyone decided to keep her in their little gang. When Serene got home she did the usual routine of doing homework in front of the TV, then training, cooking dinner, and finally going to bed. She hurried got on her p.j.'s and dropped into bed. _Ahhh that feels better! _She thought with a tired smile and sigh. She dropped off into deep slumber. She soon began to dream…

She was walking through a well-trimmed green lawn it was huge and felt like velvet as sprung under her thin sandals. She was walking towards a garden that was right in front of her. A gate of wrought silver separated it from the rest of the world. The gate opened in front of her, and when she stepped inside it closed behind her. She walked through the garden; the stones she walked on were flat and smooth with use. She followed her ears and feet as they led her towards the sound of water. As she neared her destination, her pace quickened in urgency. Finally, she saw what she came for. In front of her was a circle plaza; the walls were covered in ivy and roses of all colors. In the middle was a stone fountain. It was of Pegasus. His head was bowed, and his wings were settled on his back. His foot was on a jug that was on its side, and water was slowly pouring from it, the water flowed to the rocks below him, and, then, it dripped into the water. She sat down on its edge; traced circles in water, and then flicked the water from her fingers to watch them make ripples. She looked up to the sound of footsteps, standing in the gate was a woman with dark pink hair in heart odangos, and streams of curls fell to mid-calf. 

"Love, don't you think you should know him first?" said the beauty before her.

"No mother, I don't want to marry him, I want to be Sailor Moon first. You heard him; he wants to keep me from my heritage! I want to find love, not be married into it!"

_" Oh, love, you grow up so fast!" said her mother, flinging her arms around her daughter, they both cried tears for different reasons._

_"Oh, mother, why can't Darien and I rule the Moon together, we've always been so close, being twins and all."_

_"Because the moon needs an heir, and your brother can't help you with that!" said the queen, trying to make the princess laugh._

_"Oh mother!" she giggled, " I guess I understand it now!"_

_"Good love, now it's your turn to try and find your love, too! Remember to follow your heart."_

Serene woke up from her dream, the images flowed away with the words, and when she finally fell asleep, the only thing she could remember were the words; follow your heart, that echoed through her head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hey, Athena, I had the strangest dream!"

"Oh really, what about?" 

"I-I- I can't remember, the only thing I can remember are the words, follow your heart." She stuttered.

" It is time you learned your heritage, Princess." Said Athena. "What, princes-?" She stopped as she watched Athena do a graceful back flip. " Here you go, princess." Said Athena, as if nothing had happened. It took Serene a couple of seconds before noticed the broach with a star and different colored stones embedded in the points. She stared at it, se had never seen it before- wait yes she had.

"Here, love, take this it is the key to your heritage and your transformation. Use it to fight the evil of the world." Said a pink haired woman.

"Yes mother, but what do I say?" Serene replied. 

"Follow your heart."

_"Why do you always say that?!" she said, exasperated. _

_"Because I can."_

_"Oh, whatever, I'll trust you." she said, shaking her head._

_"Fight the evil, even if it is in you." _

"Yes, I know what to do." She took a deep breath and she threw the broach up, "New Moon Power!" she yelled. She caught in the center of her palm, and then light and music came from the broach. She put in front of her two hands and then flipped it between them, making the broach land on her chest. The broach had opened and a clear disco ball-like crystal was embedded in it. She bent over her hands in front of her legs, ribbons shot around her arms and legs turning into boots and gloves as they landed. She slowly stood up as ribbons came out of the crystal surrounding her body, turning into a body suit with a sailor collar and blue bow with the new moon symbol as its knot. She spun around as a blue skirt appeared; a similar bow was placed above of her skirt. She tilted her head back as a light flashed on her forehead. The light came from a crescent moon that had black on top of it, both the black and crescent moon made a complete circle, making it look like a moon about to be fully eclipsed. It flashed again and changed and turned into a gold black jewel and then it spread into a tiara. Clear lip-gloss shined across her lips, earrings of the new moon symbol appeared and ornaments of the same symbol flashed onto her odangos. 

"I am Sailor New Moon, champion of justice, protector of pure and innocent hearts, I right wrongs and triumph over evil! Tell what I must do, Advisor Athena." Said the girl in front of them. 

"For now, you must train, and train hard." Replied Athena, majestically.

"Hai, and I must find the other senshi, and I believe I have found Sailor Mercury." Said Sailor New Moon. (A/N: I'm probably gonna call her Sailor Moon cuz writing Sailor New Moon is gonna get annoying, cuz I hate typing, with a passion! ;p) 

"Already?" asked Athena, incredulously.

"Hai, she goes to my school, by the name of Mimi."

"Yes, I believe you are correct, Ami, the first Sailor Mercury, had a daughter by that name." Put in Hotaru.

"I believe we must wait and see." Said Athena, in her mother's, Luna, voice.

* * * 

Walking through the mall on Saturday

"Oh, look at that cute puppy!" exclaimed Serene, looking at a stuffed beanie baby, with stars in her eyes, "It's so cute, oh, I forgot my money in the car!"

"No need to worry, cutie, I've got some money in my pocket, if you want it so bad." Said a strange voice in her ear. She whipped around, "Who are you?" she gasped looking into midnight blue eyes, which were looking into hers from the most handsome boy she had ever seen, or a young man?

"My name is Darien Chiba, you?" he said, in a deep heart melting voice.

"Serene Tskino, and my friends' are Mimi Kyonshi, Hotaru Tomoe, Goten Son, Trunks Briefs, and, umm, nice to meet you." she stuttered, for some reason, she was feeling a weird connection with him, like she new him before. 

_"Oh, Serene please, I promise you will remember me! I love you so much!" said a man with midnight blue eyes black hair, and in armor._

_"Oh I love you too, I know I'll remember you somehow! How can I forget someone as handsome as you?" replied the girl, her._

_"So like you, to joke right now!" he replied with a sad smile. They kissed each other's cheek, she turned from the tall boy's embrace and_

"Serene?" asked Darien, as if he knew her all her life. Goten didn't know what was going on with him, but he felt a little peeved that this guy, just comes out of nowhere, and acts like Serene is his girlfriend, or something.  

"Oh, I'm fine, what time is it?" she asked, suddenly.

"It's 12:35." Answered Mimi, looking at her watch

"What?! Still? Impossible, I've been out of it for at least 5 minutes!" exclaimed Serene

"Uhhh, no." said Trunks. *_Hmm, I guess it was shorter than I thought, but it felt so real, it was more like a memory than a dream, how weird. * _She thought to herself. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Shinigami, why do you have to eat so much!" exclaimed Hotaru, in exasperation as Serene finished her third helping of dinner and moved on for a fourth.

"Hey, haff you sffeen Goshen and Frunks eat? They eat moe fan I do!" said Serene, her mouth full of mashed taters. 

"Nani?!," said Hotaru, she took a minute to make sure she heard right, "That's impossible!"

"You don't know them very well, now do you?" said Serene, after swallowing, "Hey what is that, it feels evil!"

"You have to transform! Now!" said Athena, urgently.

"Right, New Moon Power!" she transformed and ran out the door luckily the place the evil was coming from was just blocks away. When she got where she needed to be she saw a monster attacking a young boy. On the ground next to him was a girl with blue-purple hair. "Mimi and Kyle I better hurry." She said aloud to herself, looking at Mimi's little brother, then she saw something that took her breath away. The monster had started sucking out Kyle energy from his open mouth when he stopped struggling she pulled inside her by turning him into pure energy and sucking him up. "Ewww, that's disgusting she heard a familiar voice say. She looked down the street and saw Goten and Trunks looking a little sick. She breathed in deeply and jumped up. 

"How dare you attack a little boy and use him to your will! That's disgusting!"

"Who are you?" said the monster, now all blue, with red eyes and purple hair.

" I am Sailor New Moon! I am the champion of justice, protector of pure and innocent hearts! I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Sailor New Moon, eh? My boss told the sailor senshi would come after me, where's the others?"

" It's just me and you," said Sailor Moon

"Hahaha, like you can beat me by yourself? Ha!" After some well placed kicks and punches from Serene, and other well placed energy balls from the monster, Serene huffed in frustration *_I can't beat this thing, if I use my tiara I'll kill Kyle and I need time to call onto my power and summon the Crescent Healing Wand!* _All of a sudden a thought struck her, *_Athena call Mimi, I know she's Sailor Mercury, and with her Mercury Bubbles fog I'll have enough time to call on the Wand!* _Athena heard the Sailor's cry and teleported herself to Mimi's location. "Mimi, listen to me! Yes, I can talk, now, you are Sailor Mercury and you must help Sailor New Moon! Remember Mimi!"

_*What's this cat talking about, it just can't be Athena, can it?* _Then her memory struck, *_She was in a long room in front of her was Serene in the Sailor fuku._

_"Are you ready for pain, Mercury?" asked Serene with a silly smile. _

_"Ha, get ready yourself, Mercury Bubbles … Blast!"_

_"Hey, Mimi, that's cheat- Owww!" shrieked Serene as a well placed kick hit her butt, "Ok you win!"_

_"That's for kicking my butt last time, literally." Said Mimi with a pleased smile.*_

The memory ended. "Hand over the wand lets get jiggy with it!" Athena flipped and a blue pen appeared, landing in Mimi's hand. 

"Uggh," huffed Serene, she looked over at the boys, they were getting over their shock and were about to jump in, before they could, a voice yelled, "Mercury Bubbles …Blast!"

Serene smiled *_you go Athena_* "Nice job Mercury!"

"No prob! Now do your stuff!"

"Right," her tiara disappeared into her new moon mark. It flashed as form started appearing in her hands. "What's going on?!" yelled the monster, the boys were thinking the same thing. The wand appeared in Serene's hands and she opened her eyes, her tiara back. Four different colored jewels were at the base of the crescent moon that had a shadow shimmering, making it look like her 'special mark'. "New…" the blue jewel started flashing, "Moon…" she formed a crescent moon with her wand 

as the red one started flashing, "Healing…" she put the wand in front of her a ball  of light as the green jewel started flashing, "Power!" the ball turned into a beam of crescent moons and hearts, music erupted into the air as the fog lifted, the orange jewel flashed crazily in unison with the others. The monster shrieked as the light enveloped it. It stopped suddenly and Kyle stood in its place. He fell and the two dumbstruck boys ran to him. 

"Kyle!" shrieked a girl's voice.

"Is he ok?" asked Serene de-transformed, "Mimi ran into me a block away, and I ran back here, the police station was too far away. What happened?"

"Uhh, its hard to explain, we'll tell you later." Said Goten, still confused. the girls looked at each other trying not to laugh. They brought Kyle home as Trunks thought silently.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

I hope you like it! Sorry it took too long, DBZ is on gotta run! R+R! Ja ne!

Luve allie_kat


	4. So Many Secrets and Rei

**Disclaimer: hey, this is Ashley Wolfsister at the moment allie_kat is busy making me dinner at hmm…10:45 at night, I know, I know, a cruel older sister I am! Ke hehehe don't worry if Allie owned DBZ or SM we wouldn't be here, we'd in Hawaii… oh well anyway she doesn't own nothing so have a nice'em day (and read my stories, too ****J****)**

**Last time on Dragonball Z err…Sailor moon? Our heroes just found out that Mimi is Sailor Mercury and a cute new boy named Darien enters Serene's life.**

 P. S. If you couldn't guess, every Senshi transforms the same, besides Serene. (And I'm too lazy to write them out myself.) P.S. If you don't like graphic details of French kissing, too bad, tee hee hee. There's some down aways, so go ahead and skip the small part but you have to read the stuff written around the 'kissy' stuff! J

Tears of the Eclipse 

So Many Secrets and Rei

Human Development:

"Now class, we are now moving on to Home Ec., I know this is unusual, but I teach both Human Development and Home Ec. We will be staring off easy by making bread with a partner."

"Can we pick our partners this time?" asked Brandon, looking at Serene who was whispering away with Goten.

"Yes, you may choose your partner, but, if you and Goten keep this up, Serene, I will choose your partners for you." Said Miss Kino, raising an eyebrow as the two instantly shut up. 

"Hey, Goten, partners?" asked Serene, before Brandon could even think about asking her. 

"Anytime, meet at your house today to start?"

"Oh, no, I have a date." Said Serene, genuinely sorry, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"But I thought you and Goten were-?" asked Hotaru, confused, even Trunks looked confused. Goten blushed a bright crimson, "We're just friends." He mumbled.

"Then, who are you going with today?" asked Trunks, directly at Serene, everyone looked at her. "What?" asked Trunks, when she mumbled something.

"Darien. He said he really needed to talk to me, a-about something important." She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Both Hotaru and Trunks stared in open mouth astonishment. Goten turned slightly red from fighting an emotion he never felt before, nor could describe, he'd ask Gohan about it later. (A/N: Hmm, what can it be?)

After school:

"Serene, when can we get together?" asked Goten, hesitantly.

"Tomorrow at 3 o' clock, at my place, Trunks and Hotaru will be over at his place then."

"Ok bye!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hasta luega, amigo!" yelled Serene, frustrated. She waited for about fifteen minutes for Darien, at the small street parlor. Finally, she saw him turn the corner. _Me 'n' Goten would've blown up the kitchen by now! _She thought, angrily. "Hillo, Darien, right here!" She called out, "What's so important?"

"I think you need an ice cream and a seat before I tell you." he said sitting her in a seat end ordering up some ice cream. He wouldn't say anything through ice cream; it was like he was afraid to say something. 

"Look tell me now or I'm leaving. I have better things to do!" she said, losing her patience at sundae number 5.

"Weementbe."

"What?"

"We're meant to be." He whispered so low it took her awhile to figure out what he said. When she did, she reacted.

"What the hell does that mean? I just flippen' met you! You just can't come up to me and say that! I like some else very much, thank you!" she said, getting to her feet.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" She ran fighting, and failing, to push her frantic thoughts away. _What did he mean we're meant to be? I mean there was the weird flash yesterday, but, I mean, he can't really be my betrothed or something? _Serene thought worriedly, running from the sound of the voice echoing through her head. (A/N: Ok, ok, I know, a little abrupt, but I'm lazy!)

The next day:

"So Princess, how was your date?" asked Hotaru.

"Weird, he said we were meant to be, I don't know what he's talking about, but the day I met him I had a flash. It was like a memory. Athena, help you must know what he's talking about. You remember my past! I know you do!" cried Serene, begging with the frowning cat.

"I can't tell you, Princess, your mother forbade me and Hotaru, you must remember on your own! I'm sorry, but did you say Darien?" asked Athena.

"Hai. Hotaru you're in on this, too?!" she rounded on the warrior of silence.

"Hai." Hotaru said simply, "And you need you finish making breakfast, I have to go to Trunks today, before Vegeta's training is over."

"Grrrrrrr! Make your own breaky, I'm going to Mimi's, she might help!" said Serene, angrily. "Maybe Goten might help me, too!"

At Mimi's house:

"Hmm, why don't you go to the Cherry Hill Temple? I hear there's a girl who can read fire for the confused and helpless, it's free, too." said Mimi, after hearing the story from Serene, "It's pretty far, but if you catch the 1323 bus, it should take you there in no time! You'll be back in time for your date with Goten, pronto!"

"Arigato, Mimi, you're a life saver! And it's not a date!" yelled Serene, waving behind her. _My butt it's not, _thought Mimi, returning to her physics. Serene ran down the road, her heart pumping, _Why do I feel that this physic is someone that I know, like reading the fire has to do with something really important in my heart?_ She skidded to a halt as she made it to her destination. As soon as she sat down to rest the bus came rumbling down the road. _Yes, I made it!_ She panted. She inserted $0.80 in the bus collection and went to the very back of the bus and sat down, looking at her watch worriedly. _It's only 1:45 I still have time! Whew! _From the seat beside her, a dark-haired man grinned, looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

Serene ran up the stairs, stopping so often to catch her breathy. Each step resounded through her head, like an echo through memories. Panting she read the sign stating she was actually to the top. _What a weird energy source. It's all around me, like flames that lick against my face without burning me. _She thought. "It's so warm, no-, friendly." She whispered out loud. She walked across the tidy courtyard, offerings to the spirits laden the branches of the many trees. Slowly she walked into the shine. Looking around fugitively, she tiptoed to the room where an orange-red light flickered. A memory pounded into her brain, but Serene pushed it back as she neared the room. "Excuse me, but are you Miss Rei? The physic?" asked Serene, poking her head inside. A raven-haired girl turned, large red eyes, pools of liquid fire, or maybe rubies turned to blood. Serene bowed respectfully; Rei bowed her head in return. "Please, no etiquette. Sit down." Said Rei in a warm voice. _She's like the fire, an aura that surrounds her it-it flickers and burns like flames, only it's so warm and comforting. _Serene thought; taking a seat in front of the young priestess. 

"Give me your hand."

"Yea, sure." The young priestess lifted the palm to her face. She closed her eyes whispering a chant under her breath, so low that Serene couldn't hear nor understand.  All of the sudden, Rei threw their connected hands into the raging red fire behind them. Serene opened her mouth to scream, but instead closed it in shock. _The flames they-they don't burn_.

_Become one with the flames_ ordered Rei's voice through her mind. Serene closed her eyes, melting into the red-orange flickers. A memory then flashed.

_/flash back/_

_"HA HA HA! I gotcha! Huh? Where she'd go?" a blonde-haired girl exclaimed, poking her head around the door to surprise whomever was within._

_"Boo." Said a bored voice behind her. It was a raven-haired beauty with large red eyes. _

_"Rei, you scared me."_

_"That was the point, Princess, that will teach you to try and sneak up on a priestess, and a Seer, none the less." Replied Rei haughtily, "Did I forget to mention, Mars Princess, and Sailor Scout, Sailor Mars?" _

_"What ever, now, what do you see in my future?" asked the Princess childishly._

_"I See, I See…" said Rei dramatically, with a hand pressing to her forehead, she closed her eyes, "I see dark figures running and an aroma of…something…" _

_"Oh, is it a guy asking me out on a Earthian date?" asked the blonde eagerly._

_"No, it is a young woman with you," said Rei with a frown, "I know! I'm gonna race you to dinner and win!" said Rei, jumping up, and snapping open her eyes, she ran, laughing wickedly._

_"Hey, no fair!" said the other girl running after her, as a gong sounded through the palace._

_/end flashback/_

They broke apart panting, staring at each other in shock. Then, all of a sudden, a dark force entered their minds. 

"Evil forces are gathering!" said Rei, in shock. "They are coming from my grandmother's shrine!" they ran to the old woman's room, their feet sliding over the polished wooden surface. Inside they saw a monster sucking the energy from an old woman through the mouth. 

"Oh, no! I have to hurry! Sailor Mercury, hurry!" exclaimed Serene. "New Moon Power!" She transformed, as the monster fully merged with the old priestess, turning red, gray, and black. Rei watched in shock, from Serene, now Sailor New Moon, to the being that was once her grandmother. "HAAH, YAAHHH!" yelled Serene, jumping into a spar with the monster, careful to keep from losing her temper in case she lost the woman inside. "Hey! Who are you?" exclaimed the monster, its red eyes widening at this fast target. "Glad you asked." Smiled Serene, doing a back flip out of distance of the monster's punches. She wasn't even sweating.

" This sick foul game you play is unfair. Attacking harmless old women for your fiendish gains! I am Sailor New Moon! I am the champion of justice, and protector of pure and innocent hearts! I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Oh, I'm soo scared, a girl in a mini skirt and spaghetti hair is trying to get me! Ha ha ha!" laughed the monster sarcastically. Serene blushed at the words, hearing the ridiculous truth of her words.

"Well, then, deal with two mini skirts! Mercury …Bubbles…Blast!!!!!" 

* * *** **Capsule Corps.** *****

"Come on Goten. That energy, it's come back we have to find it!" yelled Trunks over his shoulder, "Don't worry we'll be back in time for your date." He grinned at the worried frown on the other boy's face.

"It's not a date." Said Goten, blushing crimson. "Anyway, check out the energies. It's like they have personalities!"

"Whoa, you're right. One feels like a bright yet dark soothing light, another like ice and mist, and the other like fire and flames." Replied Trunks, in shock.

"I've never felt energy like this- wait, yes we have! That day Mimi's little brother got attacked by that that thing. This ki was there!"

"You're right! We better kick it up! Those girls in the mini skirts might not be so lucky." They powered up and zoomed off towards the Temple. 

* *  *

             "Oof! Mercury! Your Bubble Blast, it doesn't affect this monster! We can't kill it either, Mrs. Hino is in there somewhere! We need help! I know!" cried Serene, turning towards the amazed Rei, "Rei, remember the vision, it was a memory, everything it said was true! You are Sailor Mars!" Rei blinked, how could she be a Sailor Scout, whatever they were, she knew they were super heroes. All of a sudden, she grinned. "Mars Star Power!"

            "It looks like Rei has remembered." Huffed Mimi, as they watched Rei transform. 

            "Yea, and just in time. Guess who just showed up." Said Serene, raising an eyebrow at Trunks and Goten who had landed with confused and amazed looks on their faces.

            "Mars Fire Ball… IGNITE!" 

            "Ahhh!" yelled the monster

            "Sailor New Moon, do your stuff!" 

            "Yea." She agreed, and bringing her hands, cupped, in front of her as her tiara disappeared her sign flashing. "New…Moon… Healing…Power!!!" She yelled, waving the evolved Crescent Wand.

"Never forget we're the Champions of Justice! We're here to protect all!" They jumped into the air, saluting the boys that came to help up the old woman. As the went to follow the Sailor Senshi, they heard a young girl call out in a weak but steady voice, "Grandmother! Grandmother, are you okay, Grandmother, where are you?" A girl with raven-hair step out of the shrine grasping the doorframe to steady herself. The two embraced as two young teenagers slipped out the back.

**Part two of chap 4**

"I have to make it. I am going to make it." Serene grinned, " 'I think I can, I think I can!' Man, nursery rhymes can come in handy!" After both Serene and Mimi slipped from the back of the shrine they separated and Serene kept on running towards her house where Goten would probably be waiting, cuz` he knew how to fly. "Man, I have got to remember to ask Goten to teach me how to fly! I'm wiped!" panted Serene turning the corner onto her block. Sure enough, Goten stood waiting. "Goten!" she huffed with a wide smile, "I was with Mimi when I realized what time it was, I ran all the way here! Did I keep you waiting long?" 

"Nah, I was held up, there was a weird disturbance up at Cherry Hill Temple. Actually there have been a lot of disturbances lately."

"Like the monster that sucked up Kyle!?" Serene asked Goten, excitedly. _Man I hate this! _Serene thought.

"Yea, exactly. And these weird girls in mini skirts keep poppin` up, and each time there's one more girl added! Now's there's three, next time there's probably going to be four! It's weird, and they have some funky intros, too." he said, pensive. Serene fumbled with her key, biting her lip. _Please don't make me lie; please don't make me lie! I just couldn't lie to you, but I can't tell you a secret I don't understand! I hate this oh I hate this!_

**/two hours later/**

"Okay, we made bread, if that's what you call it, but what about the kitchen. If Athena comes home to see this, she'll scratch my eyes out!" said Serene looking at was once a tidy kitchen, now covered with flour and other stuff. "Oh yea can you teach me how to fly?" asked Serene abruptly picking up some measuring cups.

"Yea sure. Can you sense your ki inside?"

"Yea, I can do that. Look!" She held out her hands gathering energy in front of her into a small white, black-cored, gold glittering ball. Goten suddenly felt one of the energies he felt earlier that day on the way to the Temple, but weaker.

"Now what?" she asked. He shook his head and put a big wooden spoon in the cleaned out sink. 

"Now, take the energy and put at your feet and kind of push it up. To land you just push the energy down."

"Oh, Oh OH! COOL! Awesome! Alphanumeric! I'm flying!" Serene cried, floating about five feet off the floor.

"Wow, you're a quick learner. Now land." 

"Ahh! Oof!" She accidentally let her ki down too fast and she went down with it. Goten caught her and some how ended up less than an inch away from her face. (A/N: and wouldn't ya know what happened next?) The next thing he knew her lips were pressed up against his. _ Her _lips. Those lips that made that smile that made him want to protect her with all the power he had, but made him feel it wasn't enough to just protect. The mix of feelings that confused him every day slowly evaporated. They floated about two inches off the floor as their ki flared. Serene's hair came out of their odango style fluttering around her ankles in a sudden swirl as it turned white, black, and gold with the charging of her energy. Her hands wound into his thick unkempt hair. Goten gave into the feelings, his eyes closing on her flour smudged nose. His hair flared into golden spikes, eyes turning jade behind lowered lids. A memory surrounded them. A smell of flowers reached them, the most definite of it was the aroma of roses. Water trickled in the background. Goten could hear the silken cloth of a dress fluttering at his ankles as a breeze twirled around them. Serene could feel the intricate symbols merged in the metal of armor against her bare skin that wasn't bare before and through the thin cloth of silk in the top part of her dress. (A/N: That's called the bodice, right?) Her lips parted as he licked her bottom lip wanting more. As if he were trying to remember every taste. All of a sudden she pulled away. Confused, she shook her head to rid the memory. Crying, she backed away. "No, no, no." she whispered. "NO! Stop! Stop!" She flew over Trunks and Hotaru as they turned onto their block. 

"I guess Goten taught her how to fly." Observed Trunks. Hotaru nodded, but didn't say anything as a drop of water hit her hand. It wasn't raining.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

allie_kat: I hope you like this chap! I know it took me forever, gomen nasai. I'm lazy, I admit it. But hey, you peoples don't have Ms. McNeeley as your LA teacher, now do ya? She's cool, but she could be a boot camp director! Gomen nasai! Review plz!

Luve allie_kat

Meow! ;p__


End file.
